The purpose of this prospective, descriptive,comparative, repeated-measures study is to explore nutrition, perfusion, and rate of healing in individuals with venous leg ulcers. A convenience sample of 50 adults are evaluated twice, 4 weeks apart. Variables assessed include transcutaneous oxygen, wound surface area, anthropometrics, biochemical nutritional indices, a 3 day dietary intake. The GCRC will provide a physical location for data collection. GCRC staff will draw blood, administer O2, monitor pulse oximetry, obtain height and weight.